


The Kraken Priestess

by Rose_dEga



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Cussing, Dom/sub, F/F, No Plot/Plotless, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Sea sickness, Smut, Violence, more smut, sarcasm until it hurts, tentacle porn???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_dEga/pseuds/Rose_dEga
Summary: So we get caught at sea by pirates.And one of these pirates is a hot kraken priestess.
Relationships: Illaoi/Original female character, Illaoi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. At sea

**Author's Note:**

> I am drunk,  
> so take this as exactly what it is:  
> I drunk fanfic about Illaoi.
> 
> Am I the only one who thinks she's hot as hell?!!

"She takes what she wants, destroys what she hates, and revels in everything she loves."-Someone from League of Legends

I empty my whole stomach in the see, but because this is the third time today there is not much left besides water.

The fact that I don't eat much lately could've helped as well. If your are sea sick since the first minute you put your foot on board, with today that would be exactly two weeks, then you naturally don't have a big appetite. I nod thankfully at the sailor, who holds my hair out of my face while I've thrown up for my life. Every time I rush to the railing he is by my side and helps me to keep my hair clean, well as clean as it is possible when you're at sea and water is rare, well except salt water. I have a strong feeling that he doesn't just want to be nice.

But whatever.

If you cough up your intestines every day like I do, then belief me, you don't complain.

Not about a horny sailor at least.

As daily as I am kept busy with my sea sickness, I think why god damn, did I wanted to go onto this cursed ship. Why, dear god tell me why did I thought that it was such a great idea to set foot onto this thing they call ship?! I know why. Because someone, this someone being me, thought what greater way could there be for an explorer to explore than going on an expedition on an unexplored island.

Well curiosity gets the cat, in my case every damn time!

At least the weather is good. And the freaking sun burns my skin!! After I am finished with my business I straighten my back, put my long golden locks in a loose bun in my neck and put my straw hat back on my head. Straw hats are actually the most stupid thing you can wear at sea since there is almost constantly blowing wind,

but I don't care.

I am on my way to find something to eat, vomiting makes hungry maybe I could gnaw on some wood or something but suddenly everyone is at alert. Apparently the scout had seen a big ship steering directly in our direction. I try to make something out in the distance and yes, there it is. A small dot at the horizon growing bigger and bigger every second. It must be really fast. After a few minutes it is already as big as a pear. The captain gives me the binoculars. "You know that flag do you?"

Indeed. A green kraken on black ground, I don't think there is anyone who hadn't heard of it. There is only one at the whole seven seas with a flag like that:

The kraken priestess Illaoi.

Absolutely loyal to her god Nagakabouros she's on a quest to not only reign over the seven seas but to fight the undeath and challenge those with great potential to serve her god whatever that is supposed to mean! I don't belief in gods and there are only rumors known about her since almost no one survives her 'challenges'.

While I am thinking about the kraken priestess everyone is getting ready to fight since obviously our ship is no match for the 'motion', Illaoi's ship. She is said to be the fastest on the seven seas and when I look at my crew no one seems to doubt that.

"Miss y/n I must ask you to go into your cabin. And wait until the fight is over. I promise we will do everything that is possible to protect you and this ship." the captain tries to smile at me even though he is obviously very nervous. I am grateful for his courage although i have not much hope for a good outcome. I am way to pessimistic as to think my lazy but good hearted crew has anything in store that could be a match for these pirates.

I do as I am asked and wait patiently in my cabin. I try to read a bit but I am still sea sick so no, that is not a good option. I comp my hear, and clean my self with a wet cloth as much as possible. Then I try to sing a bit but at the point where I hear battle cries and the metallic rattle of weapons above me I stop this too and only listen. I listen to people dying, to people getting hurt and wounded, I listen to people getting thrown over board and then ..

..silence.

And I know it's over. Who ever won, it is over. And I don't dare to hope.

The the door to my cabin is thrown wide open two big men storm into my room, grab me by my arms and drag me onto deck.

Well, awesome! Doesn't look like we've won.


	2. tentacle porn????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just smut....

On deck I am dragged before a big man. Actually I don't know if he is big, I can only see his boots and well, they are MASSIVE.

Do big feet smell more then small feet??

Probably.

I remember I have other problems then smelly feet in my life right now when someone grabs my hair roughly and pulls my head back. And I am meet with two green glimmering eyes. They may be the most expressive eyes I've ever seen and they don't belong to a man but to a women.

Over me towers an at least six foot tall women with long brown hair, that is shaved on the sides of her head. While I am admiring hear luscious hair and oh! Holy shit are these tatoos???

She grins down at me: "And who do we have here?" My captain tries to save me but after he stuttered a few words about 'explorer' and 'has nothing to do with' a big fleshy tentacle whips down on him and doesn't leave much to bury or to throw over board in our case.

For most this kind of scenario would be horrifying but for me it is absolutely fascinating and I can't contain myself: "Godness, that's insane!"

Suddenly the big women seems to be even more interested then she already was. She grabs my face crudely and lifts it so I have to look in her piercing green eyes. Honestly I am still sea sick and the excitement about the tentacles increased my blood pressure even more. I am not afraid of anything, not of her either.

Okay, maybe a little bit of her.

After a while she just turns away with the words: "Bring this one in my cabin, kill the rest." Again I am dragged across the whole deck or at least it feels like it and then they toss me carelessly in a room. My Lord! "I am a lady! Treat me with care, you idiots!", I scream but they just laugh and shut the door right before my nose. Not that I could run away here at sea!

After I ranted and scoffed and jumped a while pointlessly around because this is all so stupid and above everyone else I am the most stupid since I had the stupid idea for this stupid expedition, I start to take a look at my surroundings. And only now I realize in what an extraordinary room I am. The walls are painted with radiant colors and display stories of glorious battles and adventures. The furniture seems to be a colorful mix of everything the world has to exhibit and every where are scattered curiosities, rare oddities and expensive jewellery.

Honestly I am starting to belief this is a dream. Or I am finally going insane.

I am curiously going around the room, not daring to touch anything as the door flies open with a loud bang and there she is in all her glory. Clad in dark green clothes that do absolutely nothing to hide her muscular and well defined body. She stops just one feet from me away and I could easily touch her if I wanted to. With so little distance between us she is even more intimidating and I can't help but to think how hot that is.

She chuckles darkly: "Originally I had other plans for you, little adventurer but seeing that look in your eyes I think we are on a different page here then I at first thought. Not that I am complaining." with these words pulls up my jaw and meets my lips in a rough kiss. And holy kraken I kissed people before, men and women alike, but never like this.

Or let's say I was never kissed like this before. I have lost absolutely all control I try only to keep up with the greedy tongue that curls and wriggles in my mouth like a serpent. But it feels so good, so so good. I feel her grinning against my lips. After a while I need to breath desperately, I put my hands on her chest but even if I use all my strength I probably couldn't move her one inch. I am sure I am close before passing out only then she ends the kiss with one last lick over my lips.

I am panting and a string of saliva connects our mouths. "Whats your name little one?", she asks. "y/n.", is all I get out and she grins this filthy grin of hers like she owns the world, well she probably does. "What a beautiful name. I am Illaoi. I know you're a curious one but trust me you don't need to know anything more right know. For tonight the only thing you need to know is my name." I don't thing she is very trust worthy but oh well, she said I should trust her so might as well do that.

She picks me up like I weigh nothing, gonna be honest here that's hot. And seconds later she throws me onto a big bed with wine red blankets and a LOT of pillows. Is it just my perspective or am I thrown around a lot today??

But before I can have even more of these stupid thoughts of mine she is above me, puts my hands above my head and makes me with a few simple movements completely helpless. Before I can open this smart ass mouth of me again she rips my shirt open with her left hand and fuck! Is she strong. And in seconds my pants come off as well and then I feel her finger slide over my clit and my hips buck up inter her hand. A weak whimper escapes my mouth and she shushes me. "Impatient are we? You need to wait little one. You'll be rewarded if you can be good."

She trusts three fingers at once into me and I gasp for air. Experienced she builds up a rhythm, her trusts gets faster and faster and simultaneously my trusts upwards get faster and faster. I am almost there but suddenly I am pressed down onto the sheets and she pulls her fingers away. "NO, please." my hips try to bug up, they are stopped and only now I am seeing what holds me down, two thick tentacles at each side of me press down onto my hips. Well, that is cooler then I though it could be.

"You want to come, doll?" Illaoi asks excited. I can only nod an babble some nonsensical words. And then her fingers caress my clit again but it is not enough I need her into me, I need to feel her strong fingers caress my walls. Finally they slide into me again, she pumps them fast in a brutal pace. It should've hurt and it does but it still feels so good. I can only moan and whimper at every hard thrust she gives me. I feel my climax build up again and I am almost there but then she takes a fingers suddenly away again. And like the last time I cry out desperately. "Please, please let me come. I've been good, I did everything you asked of me, please." At this point after being denied my second orgasm I am really desperate but against the tentacles there is nothing I can do.

She doesn't say anything this time, just waits until I've calmed down and then starts again to pump her fingers in and out of me, adds a fourth and finally a fifth now almost her whole fist fits into me. Don't care how shamelessly loud I am. Walls at ships are thin as paper surely I can be heard in every cabin on the whole fucking ship.

My climax builds up again and I have just to look at her face, at her confident grin to know she won't let me come this time either. But I have to try, I want it so bad. Desperately I bug my hips up to get more then she gives but of course she knows and the tentacles press me down more the harder I try to get more of her fingers. Just a moment, a second before I come she takes her fingers away again and a strangled cry escapes my throat, I only notice I started crying when she softly caresses my wet cheeks.

"It's fine, you're doing well little one." she tries to calm me down but the way she says it shows how much she enjoys to torture me like this. "You want to come?" I am only able to nod my head. "Then work for it."


	3. strong women

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..more smut..

She stands up and starts to take off heir clothes. And what the hell! I mean I knew she had some muscle definition but I never imagined her to be this build. Like she her abs and arms are seriously hot. Illaoi doesn't take her look of me for one second, when our eyes meet she smirks.

Well her confidence is a bit overbearing but I kinda like it.I blink once and she is over me again, this time she grabs me by my hair and roughly presses me down onto her flesh. I am still panting from the three nearly orgasms before but before I can actually catch my breath my face is pressed between her wet folds.

It is obvious what she wants and so I begin to lap and suck at her clit. I am gonna be honest here, I never did this with a woman before but I can't be that different from a man. I circle my tongue around and when I hear her groan I know I am doing something right. I want to use my hands and help where I can't get with my tongue but before I can even touche her she interferes.

"Hands on your back, doll. I want you to use only your tongue."

I moan around her clit and all the fluid that wets my face now. It is so dirty but feels so right and every time I hear her low groans little shocks drive through my whole body. Spit and cum trip onto my breasts and collarbone but I don't stop. Hungrily I lick again and again over her lit and try to get into her as deep as possible with only my tongue.

My knees start to hurt, my arms ache behind my back and I can't get enough air into my lungs but that doesn't matter. If I do as she says I get to cum. And I want to cum so badly, I need it.

Her groans get louder and she sounds like she is almost a bit out of breath.

Suddenly I feel something slimy on my thighs, creeping slowly up to my core. I don't have to look down to know what it is. But at this point I am to out of it as to make one of my witty remarks.

I whimper loudly when the tentacle finally enters me and start to press my hips down onto it to get it deeper in me. It is thicker then a normal dick would be so I can't take a lot of it but still I need to try. I know she is almost at her climax too and it surely doesn't take much more for me.

But what if I am again not allowed to cum? I was good, I deserve it. I search for her eyes. She has them closed as she smashes aggressively her hips into my face. I am almost there, I can't stop a fourth time or I will go insane.

And then she smiles, still with her eyes closed she tells me. "You've been good. Cum."

That is enough, together with her I climax and it is for sure the best orgasm of We both try to catch our breaths. The tentacle slowly slides out of me and sink to my knees to rest my face against her legs.

After a while she crouches down to my height and takes my face into her hands. I am a mess with spit and cum every where but the look in her eyes is the most gentle I've seen so far as she carefully wipes with her thump over my swollen lips.

And I don't know why but I have to smile: "And here I thought you must taste like fish but turns out you actually taste really good." Ups, why couldn't I keep my mouth shut for a few more minutes.

At that Illaoi just throws her head back and laughs loudly. Okay, so she is not angry at me????

"I like you, maybe I should keep you for a while."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really really really really had absolute no intention of writing tentacle porn. I am terribly sorry, I have no clue how it came down to this. xD


End file.
